


You're Pregnant. Now What?

by panda_desu



Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, don't think too much about this pls, it's just a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Wang YiBo sucks in a breath. “Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge. Look! I think it moves!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was intended to be a oneshot finally ended up as a series hahahahahah 
> 
> I highly recommend you to read [Little One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892695) first before you read this. This contains the weeks in between and after what was happened in that fic during the pregnancy. 
> 
> Or, if you don't, it's okay too LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think about this <3

**= Week 14 =**

Xiao Zhan gulps down the small wave of nausea. He waits for a bit to see if he’s going to throw up or not. The morning sickness has finally arrived and Xiao Zhan hates it. It’s not so bad; always in the morning and just a couple of times during the day, sometimes just ripples of nausea. To calm it down, he’s been nursing green tea throughout the week. It’s just that sometimes it’s not so convenient when you have a design studio to run. Well, it’s all his fault in the first place for letting his emotions got the better of him and get knocked up, so he can’t really complain.

He remembers that particular day. He remembers that night with every single detail of what has happened; he was jealous and he wanted to claim Wang YiBo for himself and he did exactly that. He didn’t let go of Wang YiBo; seducing and enticing him to lose himself inside Xiao Zhan again and again and again, raw and unprotected. Wang YiBo was hesitant at first but Xiao Zhan pulled him close, whispering that it was alright and kissed him.

Xiao Zhan had to gulp down the bitter feeling of worry when he checked on his phone the next morning; a reminder of an appointment with his obgyn later on that day flashed on his screen. For a good minute, Xiao Zhan had to deal with the fact that what he had said to Wang YiBo, that it was alright, was in fact, wasn’t alright after all. Gulping his worry once again, he drank his pill and pushed the thought to the back of mind as best he could.

So, when he found out, it wasn’t exactly a shock but more like a dread of finding out that your worst worry had came into reality. And he dreaded telling Wang YiBo because this changed everything and potentially could ruin everything between them. The next he did was call his assistant, notifying her that he’d be taking a few days off the office then he went home to his parents’ house to cry his heart out to his mother.

His mother was kind and even if she was disappointed with her son, she didn’t show it. She told him to take a bath, cooked him food, shoved the family’s cat to Xiao Zhan’s lap, held him tight, kissed his forehead all the while whispering, “You silly child.” But she was firm that no matter what, Xiao Zhan had to tell Wang YiBo and Xiao Zhan had to agree with her. She let him took his time, though and didn’t say anything more during the rest of the week Xiao Zhan staying. His mother must have had talked to his father because his father only patted and squeezed his shoulder and offered him a gentle smile.

  
Well, he’s glad he talked to Wang YiBo.

He takes a deep breath and decides to return his focus on the mock-up presentation his team has sent him for one of their on-going projects. There’s a knock on his door and the head of his assistant peeks inside through the half-opened red door.

“Xiao-ge, have a minute?”

Xiao Zhan gestures for her to come in. His assistant then pushes the door to open wider because apparently she has a box in her hands. Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at her.

“These just came in from printing. They look good but Lao Hu wants you to check.” She explains.

“Ah. Okay.” Xiao Zhan pats the space near his laptop. He puts his fist in front of his mouth as another wave of nausea comes in.

“Xiao-ge? You okay?” His assistant hurriedly rushes toward him and gives him a soft pat on his back.

Xiao Zhan gulps and reaches for his tumbler of green tea but find it empty. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, Feifei. Would you mind--” he gestures to his empty tumbler.

FeiFei nods. She takes the tumbler from Xiao Zhan’s hand to make him more tea at the tiny pantry in far corner of Xiao Zhan’s office. “Have you seen the doctor? You’ve been like this for a week.”

For a moment, Xiao Zhan considers how to tell his assistant. He figures that his staff are going to find out sooner or later. Wang YiBo has told him that his team already know anyway. Considering for another minute, Xiao Zhan touches his belly. “It comes with the baby.”

FeiFei almost drops Xiao Zhan’s tumbler and send the freshly brewed tea to spill to the floor but she manages to balance it somehow. “Oh, heavens!!” She shrieks and Xiao Zhan has to cover his ears. FeiFei rushes to his side and shoves the tumbler into Xiao Zhan’s hand. She leans in while narrowing her eyes. “Wang YiBo’s?”

Xiao Zhan balks at his assistant. “Who else?”

“Right. Of course. Sorry, Xiao-ge.”

Xiao Zhan slaps her on her arm. Feifei laughs goodheartedly. She squeals and throws a hug around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. “Congratulations, Xiao-ge!!”

“Thanks.” Xiao Zhan laughs as he returns the hug.

She pulls away and straightens up. “Right. So. I will write an email to the others. No more smoking inside the meeting rooms, I guess. Wait. It’s not a secret, right? I mean, you haven’t said anything to any of us.”

Xiao Zhan nods his approval. “It’s okay. Why would I want this to be a secret, anyway? It’s not like I can.” he rolls his eyes.

Feifei laughs. “Sorry. I’m just too excited. Right. I’ll leave now. Congrats again, Xiao-ge!”

And the door slams shut.

Xiao Zhan laughs. He reaches for his phone to send a text message to Wang YiBo.

  
_The office knows._  
_Get ready to treat them to dinner._

  
***

  
**= Week 22 =**

Xiao Zhan can sense that Wang YiBo is nervous. Wang YiBo is excited, yes but he’s also very nervous. This is the first time he gets to come with Xiao Zhan for prenatal check-up. He’s not that busy but it’s just so happened that Xiao Zhan’s check-up schedule always coincide with Wang YiBo’s races.

That is why Wang YiBo has specifically made sure that he has nothing else to do today but accompanying Xiao Zhan to the obgyn. He did go to check on his business - a clothing store he owns and runs together with a friend since a few years ago. But mostly because it’s close to Xiao Zhan’s office.

Now, as they wait in the waiting room, Wang YiBo can’t keep still. He tries to. He sits beside Xiao Zhan but he keeps moving. Xiao Zhan has to laugh at him and Wang YiBo pouts in annoyance. Xiao Zhan takes his hand and entwines their fingers. “Honestly, Bo-di. All you have to do is just sit and listen.”

“I know, Zhan-ge.” Wang YiBo mumbles in a way that he actually doesn’t. He then leans sideways to press his face against Xiao Zhan’s arm. “I want to see our child so badly.”

Xiao Zhan chuckles although he’s quite proud of Wang YiBo at the moment. “So, be patient.” He pats Wang Yibo’s knee.

As if on cue, the door to the examination room creaks open and the nurse calls for Xiao Zhan. Wang YiBo finds himself following Xiao Zhan stiffly. He sits beside Xiao Zhan as Xiao Zhan talks with the obgyn and only stares a little blankly when they prep Xiao Zhan for the ultrasound. Xiao Zhan almost laughs out loud but he bites the inside of his cheek so as not to humiliate his boyfriend. He beckons for Wang YiBo to come close by him and Wang YiBo approaches him, rather awkwardly. He eyes the machine and can’t help but being apprehensive when the obgyn squirts a jelly-like substance onto Xiao Zhan’s belly.

“Will it hurt?” He blurts out. He frowns and pouts when everyone lets out a variety of laugh.

The obgyn looks highly amused and shakes her head. “Rest assure that we won’t hurt your brother. Shall we begin?”

Wang YiBo sputters. “Bro---what? I’m not his brother!”

Xiao Zhan is surprised, too. “Umh, this is my boyfriend. The father.”

The obgyn rises both eyebrows and sizes up Wang YiBo. Seeing that, Xiao Zhan doesn’t blame her for mistaking Wang YiBo as his younger brother. Hell, Wang YiBo looks like one. His daily attire screams his youth and sporty, playful nature; today he looks like your neighborhood skater boy. Xiao Zhan can see annoyance boiling inside his boyfriend from the taut muscles on Wang YiBo’s neck and the shade of red creeping up his jaw. The obgyn seems to realize it, too. After all, Wang YiBo is literally glowering at her.

“Wang YiBo,” Xiao Zhan calls; voice soft but brimming with warning.

The obgyn quickly apologizes. “Forgive me. That was very rude of me.”

This seems to work and Wang YiBo relaxes. He finds Xiao Zhan’s hand and holds it. “Sorry,” he mumbles. Xiao Zhan squeezes Wang YiBo’s hand and nods at the obgyn.

When the image appears on the screen, it’s like the earlier mishap didn’t happen in the first place. Wang YiBo shuffles closer to the machine to take a better look at the silhouette of his child. The voice of the obgyn explaining what is what, how far the fetus has developed, and what to expect fly through his ears. He can feel Xiao Zhan squeezes his hand, though and he looks down.

“Zhan-ge, it’s so tiny.” is all he can manage to say in a trance-like voice.

“It is,” the obgyn confirms, “but not so much. It’s around 8 inches long now.”

Wang YiBo stares at the monitor again. The obgyn seems to move the device and they can see the fetus from a slightly different angle. Wang YiBo sucks in a breath. “Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge. Look! I think it moves!”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know what amazes him more; seeing the child moves or watching Wang YiBo being this enthusiastic over seeing their child moves. Maybe both. He can only squeezes Wang YiBo’s hand and smiles and probably cries a little bit.

***

**= Week 26 =**

Wang YiBo’s phone dropped to the floor as its owner loses his grip upon seeing Xiao Zhan alights off the taxi. “Shit!” he curses, not sure if it is because he dropped his phone or because of Xiao Zhan.

Probably the latter.

Xiao Zhan looks absolutely stunning: a black slack, a white shirt that has pleats at the front, and a navy blue jacket with a small brooch the shape of ox head pinned on his lapel. The whole outfit somehow disguise the shape of his body, although not completely. Add to that is Xiao Zhan’s blinding smile and the gleam in his eyes as his eyes meet Wang YiBo’s.

“Damn, Zhan-ge.” Wang YiBo mutters after he rescued his phone and keep it safe inside his pocket. He wraps an arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist to pull him closer.

Xiao Zhan grins. He places his hands on Wang YiBo’s shoulders, feeling the fabric of his pinstripe jacket then moves to straighten Wang YiBo’s lapels. He takes a moment to feast his eyes on Wang YiBo’s look. He has his hair swept back rather neatly and a tiny diamond stud adorns his left ear. “You don’t look so bad either, Bo-di.”

“Raise it, Zhan-ge. This suit is expensive.” Wang YiBo sniggers.

“Fine. You look extremely handsome.” Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend but then he leans in to place his lips as close as Wang YiBo’s ear as possible while maintaining as much decency as possible. “I mean it, Bo-di. If tonight is not about making your sponsor happy, I’d rather keep you all to myself.”

That does things to Wang YiBo. Xiao Zhan is usually not this shameless when they’re in public but when he does, Wang YiBo is definitely Xiao Zhan’s slave. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Wang YiBo lets out a groan. He then pulls Xiao Zhan even closer to press their bodies together while making sure to be mindful of Xiao Zhan’s round belly. “I will hold your words for later, though.” Wang YiBo doesn’t let go of Xiao Zhan until Xiao Zhan gives him a full kiss on the lips. After that, they walk inside hand in hand, fingers laced around each other’s.

They’re there in a restaurant in one of five star hotels in the city for a dinner party hosted by Wang Han, the owner of the racing team, for their sponsors. They do this annually but this is the third time Wang YiBo attend and the first time he takes Xiao Zhan with him. Wang YiBo hates this kind of functions. There’s a reason why he decided to get out of his house to live alone once he graduated high school. He’s at least thankful that Wang Han has made the event small and semi casual.

After greeting Wang Han and Qian Feng, the manager of the team, they start to mingle with the guests. Wang Han is practically steering them to greet the sponsors. All the time, Wang YiBo never let Xiao Zhan wanders far from him. They either hold hands or Wang YiBo has his hand rests comfortably on Xiao Zhan’s smaller back. Even when they sit down to eat, their hands will find each other once in a while.

“He’s super charming tonight, isn’t he?” Wang Han makes a comment from Xiao Zhan’s right, pulling Xiao Zhan out of his semi daydreaming state of watching Wang YiBo charming the sponsors sitting at their table. “Even with that indifferent stare.”

Xiao Zhan blinks at the man and smiles rather proudly. “He is. To be honest, I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Never?”

“Never. It’s always the practice, the race, his clothing store, his dance group. Hell, he never looked this nice for our dates.” Xiao Zhan laughs.

Wang Han opens his fan and starts to fan both of them. “Xiao Zhan, ah. You’re smitten, aren’t you?”

Xiao Zhan knows he’s blushing but he doesn’t try to deny it. “Quite, Han-ge. I don’t know why, though. Maybe it’s because my hormones are all over the place right now.” He rubs his belly slowly.

Wang Han laughs. “Oh my, oh my. Tell you what, I’m going to call over the photographer. If you can make him smile for the group photo of this table, I’ll spare you from our last session so you can go home and, I don’t know, devour him or something.”

“Oh my gods, Han-ge.” Xiao Zhan groans, embarrassed. “Listen to yourself. So inappropriate.”

“Believe me, while you find him charming, he’s also been chucking vinegar when you talked with some of the sponsors earlier on. It’s so unbecoming.” Wang Han whispers. “Five pictures for this table and you’re off. Okay?”

Xiao Zhan has to snorts but he agrees. He has started to feel rather tired, anyway. “For you, Han-ge.”

Wang Han stands and makes a gesture with his hand to one of the photographers. He then starts asking people to shuffle over then he raises an eyebrow at Xiao Zhan who’s staying at his seat. Wang YiBo is looking at the camera with his usual cold unsmiling look. Xiao Zhan moves to stand beside the photographer.

“Bo-di,” he calls and when Wang YiBo looks his way, Xiao Zhan mouths ‘I love you’ and winks at him. And just like that, the corners of Wang YiBo’s mouth stretch into a wide smile while his eyes light up.

The photographer laps on that as his shutter works rapidly taking the rare moment. Wang Han looks completely satisfied and pushes Xiao Zhan gently to join the group for one last picture. Wang YiBo steals a quick peck on Xiao Zhan’s cheek as he pulls his boyfriend close to him, arm possessively draped around Xiao Zhan’s waist.

“It’s Han-ge, isn’t it?” he hisses through his teeth.

Xiao Zhan puts on his widest smile for the camera. “He’s letting us go after this.”

Wang YiBo shifts his stare to Wang Han who winks at them from behind his fan and moves his hand as if he’s shooing them away. Wang YiBo snorts. “Meddling old man.” he murmurs. He tugs on Xiao Zhan’s waist as he leans in to whisper in Xiao Zhan’s ear. “I’m going to take your words earlier, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan can feel shivers down his spine. “You’re on, Bo-di.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**= Week 30 =**

One of the many good things about Xiao Zhan being pregnant is the sex. 

Wang YiBo is not quite sure on the why but their love making certainly increases in quantity. Every time he comes over to Xiao Zhan’s apartment, his boyfriend will demand to have him at least twice. It’s really not helping that Xiao Zhan’s favorite pregnancy outfit when he’s at home are a pair of very short shorts and oversized t-shirts with wide collars that tend to fall off his shoulders. Xiao Zhan’s body has also changed considerably. His belly getting rounder and bigger, his skin glows, and his sharp edges have turned soft; which made Xiao Zhan looks very, very cute in Wang YiBo’s eyes.

So, yeah. Wang YiBo is only a man who will never be able to say no to Xiao Zhan.

Especially not when he has Xiao Zhan sitting on his lap with Xiao Zhan’s thighs splayed open, knees trapping on either side of Wang YiBo’s. Wang YiBo himself is sitting on his hinds while his hands are gripping Xiao Zhan’s hips to keep his thrusts steady. They move together languidly, Wang YiBo thrusting upward while Xiao Zhan presses his weight downward to meet him halfway. Arching his back in pleasure, Xiao Zhan rests his head against Wang YiBo’s shoulders and lips letting out soft mewls and moans. Wang YiBo nips along Xiao Zhan’s jaw as he slows down but making sure to thrust deeper. Xiao Zhan grabs on Wang YiBo’s wrist while his other hand finds his own cock to start tugging impatiently.

“Close?” Wang YiBo’s voice comes out in low, eyes half lidded as he revels in his boyfriend’s face contorting in pleasure.

Xiao Zhan nods distractedly, teeth biting his lower lip. “Yes. Ahh. YiBo. YiBo, please.” Wang YiBo’s fingers curl around Xiao Zhan’s chin and bring that handsome face to turn to him. Shade of red splashed across Xiao Zhan’s ears and his fuller cheeks. His pink lips wet and swollen, properly ravished. He looks so adorable Wang YiBo has to claim those lips again and kisses him deeply. He changes the angle of his thrusts and Xiao Zhan gasps and moans into his mouth. Wang YiBo keeps on kissing him and tightens his grip on Xiao Zhan’s hip as Xiao Zhan’s inner wall becomes impossibly tight around him, Xiao Zhan’s body shudders as he comes all over his hand and their thighs. Wang YiBo doesn’t stop moving, thrusting throughout Xiao Zhan’s orgasm to chase on his own. A couple more thrusts and he closes his eyes, his jaw clenched tight, hissing Xiao Zhan’s name as he finds his release.

Their bodies jerk together a couple of times before Wang YiBo allows them to collapse on the mattress. He makes sure to lay Xiao Zhan carefully beside him, dropping kisses along Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and neck. He pulls out slowly from Xiao Zhan, taking care to dispose of the condom properly, before lying beside Xiao Zhan once again. Xiao Zhan’s hand reaches out to find Wang YiBo’s cock to guide him back in. It’s a new habit Xiao Zhan developed and Wang YiBo feels absurdly touched by it. Even after two rounds, Xiao Zhan still wants Wang YiBo inside. It’s like after taking all the pleasure, Xiao Zhan now wants to enjoy the mere existence of Wang YiBo’s warmth. Or Xiao Zhan just being a wicked tease.

Whatever. It’s not like Wang YiBo is complaining. 

It feels good, anyway. So very good. Xiao Zhan is tight and warm around him and Wang YiBo can feel the walls of Xiao Zhan’s inside fluttering softly. He pulls his boyfriend closer, back against chest, and starts to shower soft kisses along Xiao Zhan’s nape and shoulders. Xiao Zhan shifts to tangle their feet together and moans softly because the movement causes Wang YiBo to slip deeper inside. Wang YiBo lets out a low growl and bites Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. 

“Okay, Bo-di?” Xiao Zhan asks him and Wang YiBo has to chuckle.

“That should be my line.”

Xiao Zhan hums and turns his head so he can kiss Wang YiBo. They shift some more before finally settling down, their hands joined and rested across Xiao Zhan’s round belly. 

“Is she still sleeping?” Wang YiBo asks absentmindedly, thumb rubbing Xiao Zhan’s sensitive stretched skin.

Xiao Zhan steals a glance toward the clock. “Hmm. She’ll wake up in a moment.”

Wang YiBo frowns. “How do you know?”

“Lately, I noticed that she has a pattern of the time when she will wake up.” Xiao Zhan answers sleepily. “I guess it’s good that she only wakes up once in the middle of the night.”

This picks Wang YiBo’s curiosity. “You can tell? Even if you’re asleep?”

Xiao Zhan chuckles. He reaches up a hand to pinch at Wang YiBo’s pretty nose. “Just like I can tell if you’re tossing around in the middle of the night.”

Wang YiBo pouts petulantly but it soon replaced by a super smug smirk as he realized that Xiao Zhan is aware about him even in his sleep. “You love me so much, don’t you, Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan pinches Wang YiBo’s nose again, harder this time. “Well, I have no choice. You’re the father of my child.” he says cheekily and kisses that nose lovingly. 

Wang YiBo snorts and bites Xiao Zhan’s cheek. Xiao Zhan yelps but Wang YiBo kisses him. Gently, he pulls out of Xiao Zhan and gets up from the bed. He then reaches out both hands, which Xiao Zhan takes with a soft laugh. 

“You’re not going to carry me bridal style?” Xiao Zhan teases as he let Wang YiBo leads them to the bathroom.

Wang YiBo throws him a look. “Don’t mock me.”

Xiao Zhan laughs and pushes him against the wall to kiss his young boyfriend. “Hmm. I’m your boyfriend and I’m pregnant with your child. I can mock you all I want.” Then he bites Wang YiBo’s lower lip for a good measure before pulling away. He throws an inviting look over his shoulder toward Wang YiBo. “Come on, YiBo. That was only one round.”

Wang YiBo smirks wide despite the warmth creeping on his neck and ears.

***

**= Week 34 =**

With a loud huff, Wang YiBo puts down a box labeled ‘hats’ on the floor, next to several other bigger boxes. He then throws himself on the couch, face buried into one of Xiao Zhan’s plushies. “Aaaaaaargh.” he groans aloud.

Walking out of the kitchen with a glass of iced lemon tea, Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. “You were the one who insisted to do this in one go.”

Wang YiBo grumbles some incorrigible words into the plushie. Xiao Zhan touches the glass to Wang YiBo’s ear. “Here. Move over.” With great reluctance, Wang YiBo shuffles over to make enough space for Xiao Zhan to sit down. Xiao Zhan shoves a big Spongebob plushie to support his lower back. Wang YiBo takes the glass from Xiao Zhan and takes a few big gulps before putting the glass on the coffee table. Instead of sitting beside Xiao Zhan, he throws his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist then lays his head on top of Xiao Zhan’s belly. 

Xiao Zhan takes a glance toward the boxes, hand running through Wang YiBo’s hair. “Are those all?”

“Hmm? Yeah. I think so. You said to only bring the essentials.” Wang YiBo mumbles. 

Xiao Zhan stares to a particular box labeled ‘Lego’ but knowing that it’s one of many things Wang YiBo considers as essentials, he doesn’t say anything. It’s more than enough that his boyfriend doesn’t bring all of his helmet collections. Xiao Zhan sighs. Honestly, he won’t recommend arranging moving in while expecting a baby. Well, he’s not the one moving in. Wang YiBo is. Well, they should’ve done this much sooner but the both of them were busy and Xiao Zhan thought that he wasn’t in the right state of mind to think about changing location of domicile. In the end, they had to because he just had to have spot last week and went home with a doctor’s order of three days bed rest and a recommendation letter to take early and longer pregnancy leave. Well, thank heavens he owns the company. He only needed to send an email to his assistant that he would work from home.

But then his mom came to visit and he got scolded for good measure for being reckless. Feeling extremely guilty for not taking care of his boyfriend, Wang YiBo made a statement that he’d move in. Right in front of Xiao Zhan’s mother. Xiao Zhan had a feeling that it was his mother’s intention all along. 

Really. He’s 28 years old. Why does he need his mother to meddle with how things in his relationship progress, really?

“What are you thinking, Zhan-ge?” Wang YiBo is looking at his boyfriend for quite some time but decides not to interrupt until now.

Xiao Zhan smiles. “Unnecessary things.” He answers truthfully, carding his fingers across Wang YiBo’s scalp. He then looks at his boyfriend before telling him carefully. “Nothing to trouble you with.” He laughs because Wang YiBo has put on a face that he’s not convinced. He cups Wang YiBo’s face, tugging him gently to move up so Xiao Zhan can kiss him. “Anyway. I thought you were going to ask Yu Bin to help you?” He releases his hold then gestures toward his working station. “Sorry, can you pass me my laptop?”

Wang YiBo gets up. “I did ask him but FanXing called in sick this morning.” He picks up the laptop and hands it over to Xiao Zhan who’s frowning at his news. 

“Is he okay?” Xiao Zhan asks out of genuine concern.

“Common cold. He only needs to sleep.” Wang YiBo brings himself to sit on the floor, beside the couch so Xiao Zhan has more room to stretch his legs. 

Xiao Zhan nods his head, attention divided between Wang YiBo and his work. “I hope he’ll feel better soon. We can send him some of the food Mom left for us.”

“Nah. He still lives with his parents, so no need.” Wang YiBo dismisses it. “I mean it.” Wang YiBo says again when Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes at him. “He will want to return the gesture and then it will end up in a vicious cycle of you and him returning each other’s gestures. Really, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan laughs and pats Wang YiBo’s cheek. “Okay, okay. I get it, Bo-di.” He then returns his attention to his laptop. He works with one hand because Wang YiBo has taken his hand that Xiao Zhan uses to pat him and starts fiddling with Xiao Zhan’s fingers. Xiao Zhan doesn’t mind. He’s only checking his emails and he still can type with one hand.

Until he feels something cool slid into his middle finger and Xiao Zhan turns his head to look at what Wang YiBo is doing. 

His breath hitches. 

There’s a ring. 

On his middle finger. 

Xiao Zhan opens his mouth to say something but finds himself unable to. Wang YiBo is not looking at him, either. His boyfriend is looking at the ring he just slid into Xiao Zhan’s finger, like he’s admiring how it looks. It’s a beautiful ring, Xiao Zhan must admit. He can’t tell what it is made of, probably white gold. The band is shaped like braided vine, joining the ends to meet in the middle, nestling a tiny reddish gemstone. It’s very simple but Xiao Zhan finds himself approving the design. The gleam of the gemstone appears to shift into shades of red and violet when Wang YiBo makes his finger to move.

A ring.

An engagement ring.

Yes, Xiao Zhan knows what it is. After Wang YiBo’s declaration last month that he’s going to marry Xiao Zhan, this ring can’t mean anything else. He just never thought that a ring would come. Like, they will talk about their marriage after the baby is born. They will have rings, of course. Wedding rings. Xiao Zhan definitely never expected an engagement ring.

He looks at Wang YiBo again. Wang YiBo now looks so pleased and satisfied. Xiao Zhan recognizes that look. It’s the same look Wang YiBo wears whenever he wins a race, whenever he knows he’s done a great job. It’s the same look that Xiao Zhan loves so much. He closes his fingers around Wang YiBo’s and Wang YiBo raises his head to look at him, smiling wide. 

“Wha— _The fuck, Bo-di?!_” Xiao Zhan blurts.

Wang YiBo makes a scandalized face. “Zhan-ge! The daughter can hear you!”

Xiao Zhan balks. “Well, excuse me! But this—-” He looks at his finger, his ringed middle finger. Damn this boy for sending him speechless at such an important time like this. “Honestly, Bo-di. Must you do things this way?”

“How else should I do it?” Wang YiBo asks back like there’s really no other way to do this. 

Xiao Zhan is taken aback for a moment before he realized that there really is no other way to do this. For Wang YiBo, this is exactly how he will do this kind of thing. Xiao Zhan can’t help but feels like he’s falling into Wang YiBo just a little bit more. His thumb moves to caress the ring while Wang YiBo does the same from on top of his hand.

“Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan feels like something start to well up behind his eyes, “are you really sure?”

Wang YiBo’s smiles blooms again. He brings Xiao Zhan’s hand to his mouth and presses his lips against the ring. “Silly Zhan-ge. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses Xiao Zhan’s hand like he worships it. “I don’t want to and you can’t make me.”

Xiao Zhan chortles a laugh. “Mn.” Xiao Zhan nods. “Okay. I’m stuck with you forever, then.”

Wang YiBo smirks as he nods his pretty head. “That’s right, Zhan-ge.”

Because he doesn’t really know what else to do, Xiao Zhan pulls his boyfriend toward him and kisses him senseless. Their position is awkward with Wang YiBo still sitting on the floor and Xiao Zhan is sure he almost pulled a muscle leaning down between sideways but not exactly because his round belly doesn’t allow him to properly bend down. Wang YiBo is the one who moves first. He breaks away from their kiss, long enough so he can arrange them to lie side by side and as comfortable as they can on their couch. Then, they are kissing again.

Xiao Zhan can feel the weight of the ring on his finger and concludes that it’s quite comfortable feeling. He’s loving the sensation of the ring pressing against his skin as he touches Wang YiBo’s face, as he runs his hand along Wang YiBo’s arm, as he presses his palm against Wang YiBo’s chest. Wang YiBo catches his hand and holds it firmly in his. Wang YiBo’s hand is bigger than his. Xiao Zhan finds himself thinking that he would also love to see a ring, preferably matching the one currently encircling his own finger, to adorn Wang YiBo’s ring finger someday in the future.

“Oh. Damn.”

Xiao Zhan raises his head, frowning disapprovingly at his boyfriend (_his fiance now?_). “What?”

Wang YiBo grimaces. “I haven’t even told my mom that I’m dating you.”

Xiao Zhan blinks.

Honestly.

Seriously?

He doesn’t know why he loves the boy so much.

***

**= Week 39 =**

It’s the first time he drives in months and the slight tightness around his belly tells him that he shouldn’t be doing this. But he has no other choice. He needs to get to the hospital as soon as he can. He was in the middle of preparing lunch when his phone chimed with a message from Qian Feng; telling him that there was an accident and they were currently in a hospital near the circuit. Next thing he knows, Xiao Zhan is already driving toward said hospital. Xiao Zhan reminds himself not to step on the gas too hard. He still needs to maintain speed limit and traffic is not bad so he can get there as soon as he can.

In under 40 minutes, he’s already parking his car and not wasting anymore time to head to the hospital’s lobby. He takes out his phone to contact Qian Feng when a voice calls his name.

“Xiao Zhan?”

Xiao Zhan cranes his neck to see who’s calling and he sees Wang Han standing not far away and Xiao Zhan quickly rushes to the man. “Han-ge!” 

Wang Han’s eyes widen at him and the older man quickly meeting him halfway. “What are you doing? Don’t run!” He grabs Xiao Zhan by the elbows and makes the younger man sits down. “Haah. What should I do with you young people? Sit down properly!”

Xiao Zhan obeys but he doesn’t try to appease Wang YiBo’s boss. He releases his arms from Wang Han’s hold and grab him instead. “Where is YiBo? Is he alright? Han-ge!”

“Yes. Yes. The boy’s fine.” Wang Han pats Xiao Zhan’s knee, trying to calm him. He then uses his own handkerchief to wipe the sweat trickling from Xiao Zhan’s face and neck. “Look at you. You should stay at home. How did you get here?”

“I drove.” Xiao Zhan answers curtly. “Han-ge, let’s go. I need to see him.”

“You drove?! Xiao Zhan, ah!” Wang Han shrieks. “You know you shouldn’t do that!”

“I know but—”

“What did Qian Feng tell you?” Wang Han narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Xiao Zhan shows him the text message Qian Feng sent him. “Wait here.” Wang Han says, taking out his own phone and walks away toward a nearby vending machine. Xiao Zhan winces as the man almost explodes when the call is answered.

Then the tightness comes back. This time it’s stronger and he can feel it around his pelvis all the way to his back. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. He really shouldn’t drive there. He tries to shift in his seat but the sensation doesn’t subside immediately. Shit. 

Wang Han comes back to him with a bottle of mineral water. He gives it to Xiao Zhan and the man is patting his knee again. Xiao Zhan thanks him and tries to smile. However, Wang Han notices his discomfort and frowns at him. Xiao Zhan grimaces, no longer holding himself not to touch his belly and try to rub the sensation away. Wang Han sighs in exasperation. The man then calls for a nurse who’s walking by.

“Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where’s the maternity ward?”

“What? Han-ge, no need! I was just—”

The nurse is already looking at him, though and she’s walking over. “What can I help you with, sir?”

“I think he’s having a contraction.” Wang Han says.

“How far along are you, sir?” She asks Xiao Zhan. 

“Umh, 39 weeks?”

“And he drove here.” Wang Han adds helpfully.

The nurse raises her eyebrows in reproach but doesn’t say anything. She reaches out her hand to touch Xiao Zhan’s forehead while muttering an ‘excuse me’ then she takes his pulse. She nods. “Please, wait here. I’ll take a wheelchair for you and show you to the maternity ward.”

Xiao Zhan pales considerably while Wang Han thanks the nurse. He doesn’t get to say anything else as the nurse wheels him to maternity ward, got handed over to another nurse who wheels him to an examination room and tells him to change his clothes with a hospital gown then tucks him on the bed. She asks him a few questions and Xiao Zhan admits that the contraction has happened a couple of times on his way to the hospital but he didn’t time them.

The nurse pats his arm comfortingly, “Doctor Xu will see you in a moment. No need to fret. You’ll be fine.”

Xiao Zhan inclines his head as he thanks the nurse. He leans back, sighing loudly. He’s here to see what had happened to his fiance, for heaven’s sake! 

Wang Han comes in and sits by the bed. “Wang YiBo’s fine. Nothing major, just a few scratches. He’s under observation for another hour then he may go home. I’ve told Qian Feng to bring him here once he’s cleared.” 

Xiao Zhan give him a relieved smile although he’s not entirely relieved until he can see that Wang YiBo is really okay with his own eyes. “Thank you, Han-ge. Sorry for this sudden inconveniences.”

Wang Han dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

The doctor comes and checks on Xiao Zhan. The doctor’s smile when he’s done is too wide, in Xiao Zhan’s opinion. “You have started to dilate, Xiao-xiansheng.” He declares cheerily.

Xiao Zhan gapes. “Really? But I shouldn’t, right? Not until another week, at least?”

“Don’t worry. It won’t necessarily progress that fast but I do want to keep you here, considering your little stunt.” The doctor winks and Xiao Zhan grimaces weakly. “Please give your medical details to Nurse Wei and we can coordinate with your doctor so you won’t have to move. You seem to be quite healthy so everything should be fine.”

Xiao Zhan touches his belly and finds himself thinking to the baby. You’re really your father’s child, aren’t you? Already doing things like this.

*

“What?” Wang YiBo pulls his shirt over his head and looks at Qian Feng like the manager has just sprouted another head. “No way, Feng-ge. Zhan-ge’s at home.”

“Well, I told him that you’re in the hospital and apparently he drove here and met Han-ge outside—-”

“What? But he shouldn’t drive!”

“I know! That may induce the labor to happen sooner. So, come on!” Qian Feng clacks his tongue impatiently as he shoves Wang YiBo’s racing suit into a plastic bag. “You need to be there when your baby’s born! Han-ge texted me —- Wang YiBo? Hey, wait! _Wang YiBo, where are you going?!_”

Wang YiBo is already running outside. He skids to a stop at the nurse's station and asks where the hell is maternity ward because he needs to be with his Zhan-ge, completely forgetting about manners and the fact that he’s just involved in an accident and shouldn’t be running. 

Why the hell the maternity ward has to be so far away?

He’s heaving as he reached the maternity ward, once again startling the nurse on duty with his questions that comes out too fast. A senior nurse, however, smiles knowingly and patiently points him to a door just down the corridor. Once again he runs and pushes the door open a little too dramatically. His eyes scan the room and finds Xiao Zhan lying to one side on the bed. Wang Han is sitting by the bed, massaging Xiao Zhan’s lower back. 

“Wang YiBo, get over here!” Xiao Zhan hisses through his teeth.

Wang YiBo rushes over. Wang Han motions for him to take his place. “What the hell, Zhan-ge?! You know you shouldn’t drive—”

“Can everyone stop pestering me about that already? Whose fault do you think that I ended up driving all the way here? Mnnhh-- _Fuck_.” Xiao Zhan clenches his teeth. “Who told you to go and be in an accident, huh? I can’t worry about a stupid fiance and giving birth to a fucking baby at the same time! I shouldn’t even giving birth now! ”

Wang YiBo is baffled by the incessant babble. He never seen Xiao Zhan like this. Part of him wants to defend himself while the other part feels so guilty for putting Xiao Zhan in such a state. This part wins. “Sorry, Zhan-ge.” he says. He sits down and starts to massage Xiao Zhan’s lower back. “Don’t be angry, please, Zhan-ge. It’s my fault, okay?”

Xiao Zhan takes a really deep breath. Actually, it’s not that bad yet and the interval hasn’t changed but it’s super uncomfortable every time it comes. He shifts to lay on his back again and fixes his gaze on his fiance. Wang YiBo looks a bit flushed and there’s a little bruise on his lower lip. Other than that, he can’t see any open wound. Relief washes over him and his shoulders relax completely. “Get over here, Bo-di.”

Wang YiBo almost pounces Xiao Zhan but Xiao Zhan catches him, cradling the younger’s head in both hands. Wang YiBo meets Xiao Zhan’s searching eyes. He moves and bumps their foreheads together. “Don’t scare me like that ever again. You hear me, Wang YiBo?”

“Mn.” Wang YiBo leans in and kisses the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. “Sorry for making you worry, Zhan-ge.”

“Good.” Xiao Zhan kisses back. Even so, he’s not letting Wang YiBo go for a long moment, running his fingers in between Wang YiBo’s hair as if he wants to make sure his fiance is really okay. Sensing that, Wang YiBo leans in to kiss Xiao Zhan. Properly and slowly, this time. Ignoring the slight twinge of pain on his bruised lip, he welcomes it when Xiao Zhan kisses back. 

“Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan mumbles in between their kiss.

“Yeah, Zhan-ge?”

“I need to pee.”

*

It’s almost midnight when Xiao Zhan finally goes into full labor. Wang YiBo is offered to accompany Xiao Zhan through the whole process which he responds by petulantly putting on an offended look. Of course he’s going to be by Xiao Zhan’s side. Wang Han pats his back patiently and apologizes to the nurse on the boy’s behalf. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan has slipped into his angry babbling mode again and Wang YiBo tries best to calm him only to fail miserably. So he goes by answering. “Yes, Zhan-ge.” or “Okay, Zhan-ge.” or “Yes, it’s my fault. Sorry, Zhan-ge.” or “I love you, Zhan-ge.”

*

Their daughter is beautiful. 

That’s what Wang YiBo wants to say but actually, she looks more like a tiny wrinkly plush toy. Wang YiBo can only stares when the nurse put his daughter to be held by Xiao Zhan for the first time. She’s wrinkly and crying loudly. Wang YiBo shuffles closer while Xiao Zhan’s attention is completely taken by their tiny daughter.

“Hi.” Xiao Zhan’s angelic smile blooms on his face. “Hi, little one.” Xiao Zhan coos at her as their baby ceases her crying to settle into soft little sounds. Xiao Zhan holds her with one hand while putting a finger of his other hand to be held by their daughter. He showers soft kisses on their daughter’s head. They watch as their daughter squirms and makes little sounds. They stay like that until the nurse takes their daughter away so the baby and Xiao Zhan can be cleaned properly. He kisses Xiao Zhan once again before walking out of the room, meeting Wang Han, Qian Feng, and his parents (who came after dinner time) with a dazed but proud smile on his face.

Not long after, the nurse offers him if he wants to meet his daughter again. She’s been cleaned up and put in the baby room. Wang YiBo nods and follows the nurse. She takes the baby from a baby box with Xiao Zhan’s name written on it. She turns to him to put his daughter in his arms. He feels so nervous and asks if he can do this sitting down because he certainly do not want to drop his daughter. The nurse smiles understandingly and leads him to sit on an armchair.

“Relax.” The nurse tells him as she shows Wang YiBo how to hold his daughter. She doesn’t look that wrinkly now clad in warm and soft light pink blanket. His daughter squirms and her little face scrunches. A feeling of dread washes over him and he looks up to the nurse for some pointers. She repeats the advise that he should relax. So he tries to do so. His daughter squirms again only to settle her little head against Wang YiBo chest. A baby feels very different than cats or dogs he loves to cuddle whenever he has the chance to. His daughter is so light and so soft and… she opens her eyes. 

Oh.

“Hello.” He says softly, slipping his forefinger into his daughter’s tiny palm. “I’m Wang YiBo. You can call me Dad.”

*

An hour later, he slips into Xiao Zhan’s room again. The room has been cleaned and Xiao Zhan is already clad in fresh hospital gown. Wordlessly, Wang YiBo approaches him and climbs on to lie beside him. He spoons him from behind, gathering Xiao Zhan close against his chest. Their hands find each other, fingers laced together, squishing affectionately. Wang YiBo thumbs the ring on Xiao Zhan’s finger, peppering soft kisses to the side of Xiao Zhan’s face before burying his face into Xiao Zhan’s hair. They stay like this until sleep claims them, unaware of everything else including the faces who peek inside to say goodbye to end the long day.

***


End file.
